Naruko The Kaminari No Megami
by Shinku Kami No Arashi
Summary: Naruto x Metal Gear crossover, Godlike Futa Naruko warning, RATED M for adult situations!


**Summary: Naruto x Metal Gear is During the Wave Arc, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, the Jinchuuriki of the Juubi, was out training, she met a white haired woman name Raiden who is a mastered swordsman. When she sense a godlike power inside of Naruko, she decided to become her sensei and teach her everything she knows to make Naruko the most unstoppable force in the Shinobi World. Konoha have no idea who they are fucking with! The Lightning Goddess has been reborn! Also, Raijin, Goddess of Thunder and Lightning, will make an appearance. Godlike/Juubi/Lightning Goddess/Futa Naruko, Calm/Cold/Dark/Emotionless/Extremely Experianced Naruko, Ying and Yang Chakra, Multi-Bloodline, Chakra Materialization, Rikudo Sennin Reincarnation Naruko, BAMF Naruko, Ninjutsu/Taijutsu/Genjutsu/Kenjutsu/Fuuinjutsu Master Naruko, Naruko x Fem. Raiden x Fem. Raijin x Mass Harem, Uzumakicest, Whoreuno, Mutt and Civilian Council bashing, Genderbending. elements of Ninja Gaiden and Tenchu Z**

**Disclaimer: I do own Naruto or Metal Gear **

* * *

(Wave Country)

In the tree's of a forest in Wave country away from the bridge builder's home on a lone branch sat a crimson haired girl with a long ponytail reaching her waist standing at 5'8, toned muscular body, DD-cup breasts wearing a pair of black jeans, black steel toed combat boots, a black high collar Kumo style Jounin vest, royal purple eyes with a slit pupil, black tight opera length gloves with blue belt buckles on them.

On her pack sheathed into multiple scabbards was one that had the kanji for Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Susanoo, Hyourinmaru, Zangetsu and Ryuujin Jakka, each had different color hilts and had a very spiritual feel to them these were called zanpakutos a manifestation of a Uzumaki's soul and chakra which was able to amplify their power by 5 times with Shikai (Initial Release) while in their last release called Bankai (Final Release) multiple that by a thousand times depending on the zanpakuto.

This girl's name was Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha, the Jinchuuriki Of The Juubi which ran rampart after breaking free from it's appearance forcing the Yondaime Hokage to seal it into Naruko when she was just an infant but, doing this caused her life to become nothing but, fighting and defending herself from her own village trying to kill her.

She contacted her tenant at age 3 since they found out she was insanely smart and intelligent able to figure out the most complex things in half a minute or second depending on what it was, The Juubi actually transferred all her knowledge and battle experience to Naruko and was barely tapping into it.

Naruto asked her why she wanted to help her, The Ten-tails who's name was Luna told her it's because she wanted to know love instead of hatred and admitted to having a crush on Naruko at how mature she was living through all of this and for the next passing years trained Naruko in everything.

Naruko also had help from several other shinobi that knew of her burden and saw her as who she was a kind girl and that kindness went to a crush and soon full love but, when she got put on Team 7 with Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Kagome Hatake they rarely got a chance to visit or speak to her due to Sakura always snooping into her business and following her around all over the village.

Naruko told her off to leave her alone and like the banshee she was Sakura screeched that her puppy shouldn't be talking to any hussies but, her that made Naruko lose her cool for the first time and proceeded to use a bit of inhuman strength to punch her to their team training ground and had to be restrained by Sasuke and Kagome from beating her to a bloody pulp.

She went to cool herself off in the forest so she won't kill the next person who annoys her over the years of training she absorbed the knowledge and experience from Luna by using thousands of shadow clones speeding up her training, she found out about her Uchiha, Uzumaki and Senju bloodline mastering Mokuton at age 7 which was more dangerous than the Shodaime's due to her being able to control plants as well.

When it came to the Sharingan, Hitomi Uchiha trained her in mastering it whenever she snuck into the village after being framed for murdering the Uchiha clan except her mother Mikoto and little sister Satsuki was spared and after finding out she was Sasuke under a henge she understood she would be turned into a breeding stock if she was discovered.

She mastered it's first three stages when she was just starting the academy, she unlocked her Mangekyo at age 9 after putting herself into a very intense training session along with fighting off a squadron of Kiri SHARK anbu hired by the civilian council and gained the Eternal Mangekyo in her right eye when she implanted Shisui Uchiha's eyes into hers pissing off a certain one eye'd cripple.

Age 10 she trained under Luna in using her Rinnegan which was just like her Sharingan Eternal having the ripple pattern of the Rinnegan and her Eternal Sharingan's design consisting of a black background with a four sided scythe with the hooks pointing outward overlapped by hexagonal shaped star and gained an insane high affinity for Genjutsu and when tested on creatures in the Shi No Mori one of her illusions Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes killed a giant bear instantly.

She concluded that she gained Shisui's affinity for Yin which was used to make Genjutsu real and learned more Genjutsu each day and soon Hitomi passed on all her teachings to her along with promising to love her since she became a ninja and was an adult.

She mastered all the abilities of her Rinnegan and learned how to activate both in their separate to use their abilities more efficiently and learned she had an affinity to every element in the world and made five thousand clones each to train in the separate element along with chakra control which was higher than Tsunade's even though her chakra was at the level of Gyuki known as the Hachibi.

She was pretty sure, she's surpassed the Rikudo already even Luna commented that he wasn't this powerful when he was her age.

When it came to sex well let's just say Naruko can cause women to swoon and blush with just a few words unlike her godfather Jiraiya who thought that village loyalty is more important than family and is glad she signed the contracts for the Ookami, and Ryuujin clans who were much more powerful than any contract out there.

Right now she is sitting on a branch staring into the clouds as they boomed with thunder in a mesmerized trance." I am the darkness in the light..." She whispered as the booming became more frequent and did not see a silver white haired woman wearing a combat suit looking at her with curiosity.

"I am the Lightning that strikes all evil...Raiden is that who you are called?" She asked turning her head to look at the beautiful woman before her.

"Yes, my name is Raiden i was traveling around and came to Wave Country after hearing about how he turned this country into his little kingdom and wanted to help free the people but, for some reason i felt crying and sadness radiating from this forest." Raiden said in a soft voice looking at Naruko who turned her head her eyes being shadowed by her hair.

"What do you mean crying, i lost the ability to cry ever since i was 5 years old." She said bitterly and saw the sympathetic smile on Raiden's face.

"We're one in the same, Uzumaki-chan we are both seen as weapons to others and loved by those who know the truth."

"It was your soul that was crying and reached out to me i saw glimpses of your life and i wish to find someone i can find companionship with." Naruko looked at her for a few minutes before a warm smile lit up on her face and nodded.

"Sure why not Raiden-chan, also would it be ok with you if i trained under you?" Raiden smiled and nodded.

"You forgot about me Raiden-chan." Naruto turned to see a tan skinned woman wearing a black and gold battle kimono with blond hair and electric blue eyes that sparked with lightning and her FF-cup breasts that were slightly under hers and Raiden's.

"Who are you, Miss?" The woman smiled.

"You can call me Raijin-chan, Naruko-kun." Naruko's eyes flew open in shock, this woman in front of her was the Goddess Of Lightning and Thunder and wondered what she wanted.

"May i inquire what you are talking about Raijin-sama?" Naruko said respectfully getting a smirk from the Goddess who appeared in mid air in front of Naruko who had to blink when she found her tongue mingling with another and saw it was Raijin's before being engulfed in a bright light before it died down showing Naruko looking at her hands with awe as she became engulfed in an armor of blood red lightning and felt her reflexes and power higher than ever.

"You are now my mate and Lightning Goddess how doe's it feel?" Naruko smirked and snapped her fingers causing a giant wolf of blood red lightning to appear before her and she was sitting on it like a pet!

"It feel's good." She grinned demonically showing her sharp fangs but dropped into a scowl when she heard.

"WHERE ARE YOU NARUKO-BAKA GET OUT HERE NOW!" Raiden had a look of bewilderment hearing such a loud and shrieking voice.

"Naruko-chan who is that?" She asked in a deadpan tone.

Naruko sighed in annoyance. "That would be my bitch of a teammate who thinks i belong to her like some kind of puppy which will earn her getting fried to a burnt crisp if she keeps annoying me." She growled and suddenly caught a sheathed nodachi and raised an eyebrow when she unsheathed it showing a crimson blood red blade crackling with red lightning.

"That belonged to a fellow friend named Sam Jetstream he wanted me to find someone who can wield his blade and you are just the person it needs." Raiden grinned and tossed Naruko a scroll getting a raised eyebrow.

"Thats the training schedule and instructions for my Zandatsu style i want you to get them all down by the end of this week oh and you're taking me out for dinner Naruko-chan." Naruko stared as Raiden walked toward Tazuna's home swaying her hips with Raijin doing the same making a certain friend wake up making her sigh and caught up with them to take a cold shower.

When she was about to enter the home she raised an eyebrow when she sensed the chakra signatures of Team 8, 9, 10 along with some Chunin to Mid Jounin chakras along with a mid Kage and High Kage level chakra signature making her eyes narrow sensing the demonic chakra.

_'Gyuki, Mataabi?' _She thought and entered with Raiden and Raijin only to catch a weak punch aimed for her face and saw it was Sakura glaring at her angrily only to get a deadly metal melting stare that caused her to sweat nervously.

"Haruno if you value your life i advise you not to do that again or Mebuki-hime will be one child short." She said coldly making even Raiden flinch back at that threat.

Sakura nodded fearfully as those electric royal purple eyes bored into her head. "Now get out of my way." She scrambled out of Naruko's way and sat between Shikia and Nejia.

Kagome Hatake the Nidaime Shiroi No Kiba looked up to see Raijin and Raiden causing her to blink in surprise. "Naruko-chan who are these two ladies?" Naruko smirked and wagged her finger in a chiding fashion.

"Now, now Kagome-sama that would be telling." Kagome pouted cutely at this getting laughter from even Sasuke.

Naruko smirked and leaned into Sasuke's ear and whispered. "Drop the henge, Satsuki-hime Hokage-jiji placed you under my protection." Sasuke looked at her sharply.

"What do you mean under your protection..." He whispered hopefully and gasped when she saw the 3 tomoe Sharingan in his teammates eyes.

"Because why should i let my own fiance suffer like this besides i am already clan head of the Namikaze, Uzumaki, Uchiha and Senju clan seats giving me political power over the civilian council, who do you think got all of that training equipment for you, who was the one that kept you from falling into your sorrow Satsuki-hime." Satsuki let her henge down slowly her feminine curves and toned body hiding a mid D-cup and her onyx black eyes shining with tears and happiness.

"Finally decided to get rid of the mask Satsuki-chan." Kurenai smirked getting a blush and a glare from the Uchiha heiress making it very amusing for the Jounin while Sakura didn't like this one bit.

"There's no way Sasuke-kun's a girl! Change back!" Satsuki's eye twitched in annoyance and simply chakra punched Sakura into the wall knocking her unconscious getting sighs of relief from the others.

"Thanks Naruko-chan that girl was being annoying." Hinata smiled getting a saucy smirk in return causing her to blush pink and feel very hot downstairs and her pheromones leaked only to Naruko who smirked ferally.

Knock! Knock!

Everyone turned their heads toward the door with cautiousness. "Tazuna-oji-san are we expecting anyone else?" Inari asked eyeing the door warily ever since being taught about Ninja from Naruko and Sasuke and Kagome he learned to always be cautious.

Tazuna shook his head negatively. "No and i get the feeling i will not like what's behind that door." He said being wary as the others.

Naruko's left eye morphed into her Eternal Rinnegan. "Rinnegan: Byakugan Ring.." She whispered and suddenly her vision expanded allowing her X-ray vision to see outside and narrowed her eyes seeing two thugs outside weapons ready to barge inside.

"Two of gato's thugs are outside, they must have thought that fighting ninja would be easy." Kagome moved to take care of them only for Naruko to shake her head negatively.

"I'll take care of it." She said vanishing in a burst of speed outside.

Kiba snorted. "Like someone as Naruko-baka can kill." He quieted when they heard sounds of metal slashing through flesh and screams of pain and agony before thuds making them look at the door as it opened and gasped when they saw Naruko with no blood on her walk in cleaning off her nodachi Ryuujin Jakka and sheathed it.

Samui looked awed by the blush on her face. _'She's so cool and hot.' _She thought and saw the other girls thinking the same.

"They were coming for Tsunami and Inari-chan it seems too bad i wanted to test my interrogation skills." She smiled sadistically getting shudders from the males in the room while the girls just giggled and snorted.

Knock! Knock!

Naruko turned a raised eyebrow to the door sensing High-Kage level chakra's along with two Mid-Anbu level chakra and narrowed eyes sensing it's density and knew only one clan could have that much density and walked toward the door hands on her blade Hyourinmaru.

"Who is it?" She asked from her side of the door.

"Kushina Uzumaki Jounin Of Uzushizogakure No Sato here with Team Maelstrom Naruka Uzumaki and Natsumi Uzumaki and Kasumi Uzumaki as my fellow Jounins." Naruko dropped her sword in shock and opened the door to see a red haired woman with the same royal purple eyes as her looking shocked.

"Ka-kaa-san?" Kushina and the other Uzu shinobi's eyes widened in shock and happiness.

"I-imouto." Natsumi choked out having orange hair.

Naruko nodded and got glomped by Kushina, Naruka and Natsumi crying happy to see her again and pulled away to see the Leaf headband on her head and smirked making Naruko's eye twitch knowing what they are going to tease her about.

"I am just a genin and you girls are jounin correct." she deadpanned getting wide eyes from everyone getting muted nods from Kushina and the others.

"H-"

"How did i know what you were going to say right?" She smirked mischievously making Kushina's eye twitch along with Natsumi getting sniggers from Kagome and the others.

"Imouto!" Natsumi growled getting a confused blink from Naruko.

"Hmm i'm sorry did you say something?" This broke the dam causing Kagome, Raiden and the girls inside to fall down rolling on the ground roaring with laughter while Natsumi and Kushina had red steamed faces of embarrassment.

"Little Sister 1 and Big Sister 0." Naruko smirked smugly only to get tackled by Natsumi as the two siblings wrestled on the ground while Naruko ended up on top and Natsumi on bottom having a blush while she had a feral smirk smelling her arousal.

"Onee-san you look quite flushed?" Naruko purred in her ear sending a shudder through Natsumi's body and not the bad one.

"I-i-i-i-im fine!" Natsumi stammered feeling a heat in her loins grow hotter and felt that blade behind her pants and felt very turned on.

"Ok then." Naruko drawled walking past her leaving a very horny group of Uzumaki's looking indignant as they walked in.

"Tazuna-san how long till the bridge is finished?" Tazuna rubbed his beard in thought.

"I think a week maybe a few days if i had more workers." Naruko smirked.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Everyone's jaw dropped when 500 clones of Naruko appeared with no smoke showing amazing mastery over it.

Hinata and Nejia drooled in lust. _'So many Naruko-chan's.' _They thought pervertedly.

"Alright you guys know what to do." The clones nodded and followed Tazuna to the bridge along with Asana and Kurenai.

Raiden and Raijin stood up. "Kagome-san we will be out in the forest training Naruko, Kushina-san you and your daughters are welcome to help train her." Kushina nodded and followed them outside while Kagome smiled knowing Naruko will be able to live happier but, frowned when she thought of what the council will try and do once they find out about Satsuki being under Naruko's protection.

"Not that it matters i won't let any harm come to Naruko-chan." She said before going back to her book.

"Hey wait for us!" Yugito, Karui, Samui and Queen B ran after them getting a chuckle from Kagome.

_'It seems you're already getting girls for your clan eh Naruko.' _She snickered.

(With Naruko)

"Naruko-chan for you to use the Zandatsu you must be able to strike a hundred times in a second and use acrobatics along with your own flexibility to use it's full potential are you sure you're up for this?" Naruko nodded with a determined look.

"I'll have this down in 5 days Raiden-sensei." Raiden smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"Than prove it." She challenged getting a excited grin that spoke volumes.

"OSSU! Tajuu kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" 2000 clones appeared beside Naruko.

"Group 1 will practice the Zandatsu with me and Raiden-Sensei, Group 2 you're with Raijin-sensei, Group 3, 4, 5, and 6 are with my kaa-san and sisters in Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu now go!" She ordered and the clones went crazy as they trained in their assignments.

(Timeskip - 1 week later)

1 week had passed since their mission in Wave, for the most part Naruko enjoyed her reunion with her mother and sisters who were extremely pissed and enraged at how her life was and swore to her that she had the full support of Uzu and that made her cry her heart out in happiness at how her family was looking out for her.

Sakura like before tried to follow her around and intimidate her family and friends ending up on the end of a Jyuken strike to her chakra points from Nejia and Hinata who were mad as hell hearing she kept referring to Naruko as her pet.

As for Tenten she kept challenging Naruko to a weapons battle which she lost everytime though she felt her crush slowly growing into something else for the red-head as she kept giving Naruko shy glances it was weird for the weapon specialist and felt further enamored of Naruko when she helped her in training in Taijutsu and Elemental Ninjutsu to diversify her arsenal.

Nejia and Hinata helped her further refine her version of the Jyuken which combined the Soft and Hard styles of the Gentle Fist and shocked them when she beat them without suffering a single hit but, told them to train harder not discouraging them in the slightest which made the two Hyuga females inspire to train more.

Satsuki came to her one night for training to unlock her Sharingan and helped her unlock all three tomoes by using her unmatched speed to force them to activate, alongside that she put Satsuki through the ringer upping her chakra, speed, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu and control to Mid-Jounin thanks to the fact she used those chakra draining seals since she was little and was taught how to use a Chokuto to Low-Jounin inside Naruko's Kamui Dimension.

When with Queen B, Yugito, Samui and Karui she got close to them as they talked about a multitude of things along with finding out they were fellow containers and was happy they were treated as guardians instead of weapons like some people in Konoha thought she was and soon began to have feelings for her but, would wait till they could meet again.

Her training with Raijin was brutal everytime they fought using only their manipulation of Thunder and Lightning leaving the forest filled with massive craters and blasted trees sparking with electricity though Naruko didn't deny it helped her find more creative ways to use her powers along with having more time to refine her Ninpo she learned from a secluded clan of the Mugen Tenshin, Hayabusa clans and wondered if she would see them at the Chunin exams.

She also used her medical ninjutsu to help heal the sick and injured citizens of Wave though Gato didn't like this and sent his men to make an example out of her which she replied in kind by sending them back via their heads which frightened Gato to stop if only slightly for fear of ending up decapitated.

The people of Wave showed their thanks by volunteering to help Tazuna complete the bridge in return she taught them Taijutsu and Kenjutsu along with Archery, Bomb making, Forgery and all the other stuff to make them more stronger to stand up to some small time thugs and bandits.

Naruko decided to sleep outside for today since her demonic lust has been begging for a release and being around her sisters, mother, the client's daughter along with her other female friends didn't do anything to calm it down and decided to take a nap to relieve all the stress from training while Luna kept watch for anyone coming near.

A woman wearing a pink kimono and a black choker around her neck walked into view having long black hair flowing down her back and kind onyx black eyes. _'I wonder where Naruko-kun is, Shizumi-kaa-san said i could have a relationship with her when we can finally stop having to go on the run...Oh i wish we could just go to kono-hello there's Naruko-kun right there but, what is she doing sleeping out here i bet it was that pink haired bitch Haruno-san!' _Her eyes frosted over with demonic thoughts of torturing the pinkette who dare tried to harm her fantasy because he defeated her surrogate mother.

She looked around with a raised eyebrow at the sliced up trees and sensed it was Naruko's doing and grew an amazed expression. _'Her skill in Kenjutsu must be better than Kaa-san's if she do this with just no chakra...Oh i just want to hug her close and do so many things to her.' _She thought lust clouding her mind and unknowingly unleashed some pheromones that leaked to Naruko's nose.

Haku walked toward Naruko and went to shake her shoulder causing the red-head's eyes to flutter open and saw a woman wearing a pink kimono smiling down at her. "Ano, shinobi-san are you alright?" Haku asked in concern while shivering in arousal seeing those royal purple eyes roam her body.

"I'm ok i just wanted to take a nap outside the nature helps keep me at peace when i'm stressed amongst other things." Naruko shrugged while noticing the same exact chakra the Hunter-nin had and hid a smirk that wanted to appear.

"So what are you doing out here Hunter-chan?" Naruko smirked as the woman's eyes widened with a blush and before she could move Naruko had her pinned below Naruko's futa cock rubbing against her light blue panties causing her to moan.

"Naruko-kun i came to talk about me and Shizumi-kaa-san joining Konoha." Naruko raised an eyebrow.

"You would have to be vassals under my clans protection its not like being a slave but, as a maid taking care of the house and other things." Haku blushed while inwardly thinking of all the things she would do for Naruko.

"Kaa-san and me wouldn't mind since me and Shizumi gained a crush on you when we first laid eyes on you and have been having very erotic dreams of you naked..." Haku moaned rubbing her pussy against Naruko's crotch getting more wet by the second.

**(Lemon Scene) **

Naruko slipped out of her pants leaving her 15 in long cock which Haku noticed was 2 inches thick and grew horny at the sight of it throbbing and ran her tongue up the underside of it causing her lust to break free and took the whole thing down her throat bobbing her head up and down using her right hand to finger her swollen pussy and the other to caress her grape sized balls.

Naruko moaned grabbing Haku's head and began thrusting in and out of her throat face etched into an expression of pleasure. "Oh Haku-chan your mouth is so good." She shuddered as Haku took that with more lust and began sucking harder and faster.

"Hai Naruko-sama." Naruko squeezed her eyes in ecstasy and soon found herself humping Haku's face.

Haku felt herself cum while Naruko's cock swelled in her mouth causing her to suck faster and faster before pulling it from her mouth giving it a few fast pumps that caused the dam to break.

"I'm cumming Haku-hime!" Haku moaned as she swallowed the blasts of cum down her mouth finding it very sweet and tangy and before she could think of anything else she was pinned against the tree and the bottom half of her kimono shredded showing her creamy smooth legs and her light blue panties and ripped the bottom off leaving only the waistband and rubbed her pussy fiercely making her moan in writhing pleasure.

Haku whimpered spreading her legs showing her convulsing pussy that had a patch of black hair above it and looked at Naruko with a pleading lustful look.

"Please Naruko-sama don't tease me you're so evil doing that to me!" Naruko smirked and stuck a finger inside, she then began pumping her pussy rapidly and leered lustfully seeing the look of writhing pleasure on her face.

"You like being finger fucked like this don't you, Haku-chan you like having my finger rape your slutty pussy don't you." Naruko said with lust in her voice making Haku moan crazily at being degraded by her and screamed lowly orgasming.

Naruko stands up grabbing Haku's delicious hips rubbing her cock against her wet slit wetting it before thrusting in tearing her hymen though the pain was overwhelmed by the pleasure.

Haku moans like a whore as Naruko thrusted in and out of her womb making her drool becoming lost in the pleasure and groped her DD-cup breasts tweaking her nipples trying to get more of the pleasure.

Naruko groaned at Haku's tight pussy sucking her in. "Oh Haku-chan you're so tight." Haku moaned in lust as she could see an outline of her womb being fucked by Naruko's dick and started to thrust her hips meeting hers creating lewd smacking noises in the clearing causing Tsunami who just walked in sight to blush and hid behind a tree before fingering her light pink panties moaning lowly at the sight of Naruko fucking Haku.

Naruko grunts as she sped up feeling Haku's walls squeezing her cock trying to milk it of it's cum. "Here it comes Haku-hime." Haku howled in both pleasure and ecstasy as she came violently and felt Naruko's cum splash her insides white.

"Ah...i'm so full." She looked down at her stomach that looked bloated by the cum in her womb.

Naruko pulled out her wet, slick cock and prodded at Haku's puckered asshole before thrusting in and started fucking Haku's ass raw causing a scream of pain and pleasure to rip from her throat and Tsunami wished she was in Haku's place.

"AH! Fuck! Naruko-kun you're so rough you're tearing my ass apart and it feels so good!" She moaned as her bubble shaped ass jiggles from the strong hard thrusts and felt herself cum again.

_'How many times have i came already, kami-sama she's like a Sex Goddess!" _She thought as her mind was turned to mush.

Naruko roars thrusting like a jackhammer hips nothing but, a blur and came with a roar blasting her rectum with cum and pulled out letting her fall to the ground jerking off shooting cum on her back, tits and hair.

Naruko sighed and turned her head toward where Tsunami was hiding with a predatory smirk and fazed out of existence appearing behind a bent over Tsunami lifting her dress up. "No panties Tsu-chan me like." Naruko dug her tongue into her pussy that had a patch of trimmed dark blue hair causing her to moan.

"Na-naruko-chan your so deep!" Tsunami cried out in pleasure and had to wonder how the hell did a teenager like her become so knowledgeable in sex and moaned when she orgasmed already and screamed when Naruko impaled her on her cock and felt her pussy stretched as Naruko's cock pumped in and out of her as she bounced on the massive meatstick moaning like a whore.

"You love this don't you Tsunami-chan." Naruko growled into her ear as she groped Tsunami's EE-cup tits pinching the cherry red nipples sending jolts of pleasure down her spine and felt her pussy start to convulse under her ministrations and leaned into Naruko kissing swapping saliva.

"You have such a tight pussy, i wonder how many times you've masturbated looking at my body Tsu-chan..." She whispered into the woman's ear causing her to cum from the dirty talk.

"5-30 times in my room, Naruko-kun just the sight of you causes me to become a bitch in the heat, your bitch in the heat fuck me harder!" Naruko smirked and gave her what she wanted and thrusted fast and harder into her cervix making her mouth pop open in an 'O' fashion before moaning sluttish like as a clone of Naruko grabbed her tits and closed them around its cock and began titfucking her.

They continued for a few more hours as Haku woke up to find herself covered in her mates cum and licked it up before seeing Tsunami and concluded she was her master's soon to be mate and looked to see a marking of a Ten Tailed ice blue furred wolf surrounded by water and ice making her squeal seeing the mate mark and felt her body more stronger and chakra increased to near Sannin levels.

"ooh here it come Tsunami-chan!" Clone Naruko purred as she thrusted her cock faster between her tits and came with a sigh releasing it in Tsunami's open mouth.

"Fill me up Naruko-kun fill my hungry pussy with your cum!" Tsunami cried out lost in the pleasure and lust of Naruko and moaned in pain and pleasure when she felt her shoulder bitten into as Naruko channeled her youki and chakra into her fangs forming a dark blue marking of a Wolf sitting beside waves of water.

"Here i cum!" Naruko grunted as her cock exploded releasing buckets of cum into Tsunami's hungry womb bloating her stomach looking like nine months pregnant before it returned to normal as it spilled out of her womb and panted heavily in exhaustion.

Naruko looked toward Haku who was fingering herself and nodded at her. "Hai, Naruko-sama i'll tell Shizumi-chan that you'll take us in keep that thing warm for me." Haku purred the last bit and vanished with the herbs in her basket in a swirl of ice.

"Let's get back to the others they might be worried." Tsunami nodded and both dressed themselves back into their clothes as Naruko burned whatever trace of their activities out of existence and left with Naruko groping her ass the entire way.

**(Lemon End man that was a good one!)**

(Tazuna's Home)

Everyone was chatting wondering where Naruko and Tsunami was when the door was opened and behold there stood Naruko with Tsunami. "Naruko-chan where were you, you and us worried sick!" Kushina wailed comically getting a deadpan look from Naruko who bopped Kushina on the head getting a cute whine in return.

"Kaa-chan can't you at least act mature instead of like a little whiny baby that got it's toy taken away sheesh i was taking a nap in the forest where i train." Naruko said in annoyance getting a pout from Kushina at being scolded by her daughter.

Yugito sniffed the air and gained a cheshire grin and whispered to the other girls except Sakura who was again glaring at Naruko for disobeying her and being with the older hotter woman than her!

The girls gave Tsunami looks of jealousy and curiosity and crowded around the woman in the kitchen asking furious questions and soon they all had giggles, blushes and nosebleeds mumbling Naruko's name over and over again.

Naruko smirked while twirling a piece of fabric on her finger like a trophy and saw Tsunami blush seeing it was her dark blue panties. She gave the blunette a wink. _'I hope to get some more tonight Tsu-chan.' _Tsunami gasped inwardly and gained a grin hearing the mental link between them and Haku.

_'Whatever you want Naruko-Ojou-sama.' _She said seductively getting a perverted giggle.

_'Shizumi-chan said she's getting some Naruko next and Naruko-kun i'll be sure to wear some see through nylon panties next time.' _Naruko gained a demonic lustful smirk.

_'If you don't stop i might not stop myself from flashing over there and fucking you and Shizumi-chan right now.' _She mock chided getting a couple of giggles before it quieted down when Naruko's tone turned serious.

_'Haku-chan tell Shizumi-chan to sneak into Gato's vault take all the cash and belongings in it take half of the ryo to Wave while we keep the other half and split it equally.' _

_'Ingenious plan Naruko-kun i'll get on it right away g'night!' _Naruko nodded closing the mental link just as they heard about the sleeping arrangements.

"Where will Naruko-imouto sleep?" Kasumi said hugging Naruko between her FF-cup tits possessively getting glares from all the girls except a clueless Sakura.

"She is sleeping with us!" Hinata, Ino and Nejia growled possessively causing Tazuna to back away with Inari with wariness seeing the possessive look in their eyes and saw Naruko looking content.

"No she is sleeping with us!" Asana and Kurenai narrowed their eyes at them.

"Naruko-kun is sleeping with me besides i want to get to know my half cousin better!" Naruko blinked when she found herself smashed into Satsuki's chest and smelled lilacs and peaches shampoo.

"She's with us!" Karui growled snatching Naruko away only for Kushina to grab her away.

"She stays with me she is my daughter and i deserve to make up for lost time!" Kushina sneered at the glares she is getting from the other possessive females.

Kagome snapped her book shut. "I am her sensei so she sleeps with me!" Kushina and Kagome narrowed eyes.

"Nope she is sleeping with us." Raijin grabbed her holding Naruko into her chest with Raiden and soon the atmosphere got heavy and dangerous as all their eyes glowed demonic red.

"Give Naruko-chan back or i am gonna show you gals why i'm called the Bloody Habanero."

"She can sleep with me." Sakura chuckled leering at the spot between Naruko's legs causing her eyes to pop open wide in fear and revulsion and hid behind Tsunami shaking.

"Hell no! I don't want to raped by someone like you Haruno! I'm staying with Tsu-chan!" She declared dashing up the stairs leaving some whining girls chasing her up the stairs and everyone heard crashing, bumps, giggles and yelps.

"Troublesome hormonal women.." Tazuna muttered before going to sleep to relieve the headache.

(Bridge Next Day)

"Is everything ready, Naruko-kun?" Raijin whispered as the teams including Tsunami and Inari surprisingly and Tazuna who looked very young crouched on branches opposite of Naruko.

A few days before the bridge was to be finished, Naruko used her Yin-Yang ninjutsu along with her purified youki to give Tazuna a younger body along with the chakra coils of a standard Uzumaki which was at Two Mid Kage's and trained both him, Inari and Tsunami to Jounin level shinobi and found out Tazuna had an affinity for Doton, Suiton and a minor Raiton affinity which was enough to use B to A-rank techniques along with Ranton and Koton.

Inari had affinity's to Suiton, Katon, Futon and Doton along with Yoton, Ranton, Mokuton and Jinton which made his tor-i mean training all the more painful since he wanted to learn Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Genjutsu and went with the Black Leg and Nitoryu style.

Tsunami was the same case with Inari and followed the same schedule as him and could say she would be a force to reckon with in time.

"I can't believe you fucked the hunter-nin, Naruko-kun." Satsuki pouted getting a chuckle from Naruko who patted her plump ass getting a cute moan.

"Your turn will come soon, Karasu-chan..." She whispered seductively in her ear making her panties wetten from arousal.

_'I'm gonna be walking with a limp i just know it.' _She giggled pervertedly making a certain perverted Sennin look into the sky that was flashing with a star knowing that someone has been corrupted to the way of the Ero before getting the shit beat out of him by many towel clad women.

"Oi! Old geezer get you're ass out here Gato-sama wants to have a word with you!" A rotund looking bandit yelled in arrogance and smugness making Tazuna glare from under his straw hat and looked toward Naruko who smirked evilly giving him a nod which he nodded back with glee before taking out a zanbatou that was a deep dark blue color with the kanji for Wave's Titan on the blade and vanished with a shunshin appeared behind the thug slicing through his neck sending the severed head flying.

"Damn that felt good!" Tazuna cackled with glee getting amused snorts while Sakura looked sickened.

"This is what you signed up for Haruno guess you're the most naive kunoichi in our village." Tenten said coldly not liking the pinkette fangirl from the very start especially after hearing how she treated Naruko back during the academy.

Sakura flinched back at the weapon mistress's harsh words and wanted to cry but, a look from Kagome said don't push your luck and just stayed quiet silently vowing to bring Naruko back under her control.

"Well look who finally grew some balls." A squeaky arrogant voice spoke and the mist revealed Gato in front of his mercenary army wearing arrogant, bloodthirsty smirks.

"What's up midget finally got off your lazy ass to see little ol me." Tazuna drawled in an amused tone causing a tic-mark to appear above Gato's eye while some of his men sniggered at the jab towards his height and wondered why the old geezer looked younger than he's supposed to?

In the tree's Naruko smirked while the others giggled and laughed their asses off at Tazuna's cheek even Raijin and Raiden found themselves hard-pressed to keep their composure.

Gato sneered angrily. "I was just going to try and convince you to get rid of this bridge but, for that cheek of yours i will have you executed like that bastard Kaiza!" He nodded towards Tazuna telling them to attack not seeing the narrowed eyes from the tree tops until they heard a demonic tone.

**"Taimatsu (Torch)" **A massive wave of golden flames blasted from the forest into the approaching mercenaries and before they could scream they were turned to ashes by the sheer intensity of the fire.

"W-w-what the fuck was that?!" Gato screeched and his eyes widened in fear when Naruko appeared with the other Genin teams and their senseis.

She crossed her arms with a sweet sick smile on her face. "Well well look what the cat drug out." She drawled in monotone causing the foreboding feeling to cause Gato's legs to shake with fear sweating endlessly.

"CHARGE THEM NOW! KILL HER AND THE REST OF THESE BITCHES!" He screamed in fear and anger getting roars from the army and Naruko watched as they charged them head on.

She sighed and slowly unsheathed Zangetsu in her zanbatou form and channeled her reiatsu into it condensing it into a sharp edge. "Foolish **Issen Getsuga!" **She slashed downward firing a massive crescent of black red tinted reiatsu that sliced through incoming army that tried to outrun the projectile but, were not quick enough and it ended with a huge boom that took out almost all of them leaving only Gatp and two groups of his army left.

Naruko sheathed Zangetsu before pulling out Amaterasu and called out. "Burn Eternally! Amaterasu!" Naruko's reiatsu rocketed flaring into a huge black flame and her eyes turned flaming red glowing demonically and Amaterasu's blade enveloped itself in the very flames of the goddess herself.

She and the others charged tearing into the army with cold brutal tactics leaving Sakura standing there shaking like a leaf.

"Black Flame Wave!" She swiped the air firing a stream of flames at a few archers burning them alive, spinning on her foot she launched a snap kick to an Axe wielding thug crushing his throat and neck before severing his head off and stabbing him through the heart ripping it through the side severing his upper half.

Kagome was covering Shizumi's back with her ninjutsu while the Demoness Of The Mist carved through them with Kubukiri Boucho with glee.

Hinata and Nejia along with Tenten, Leia and Gai were tearing them apart with their devastating Taijutsu, Team Asana was using their impressive teamwork smashing, capturing and mind crushing the opposition.

Raiden used her blade and acrobatics to bring death to all slicing through their bodies before snatching their hearts in mid-air crushing them brutally.

Raijin used her Electric powers boosting Kasumi and Kushina's Suiton jutsu while Naruka and Natsumi joined with Naruko using Kenjutsu and their zanpaktous Suzumushi and Senbonzakura decimating the last of the forces.

Gato watched with horror as his army was being killed left and right before deciding to make a run for it to escape, not seeing Naruko's gaze on his back till he stilled as a flash of light went through his neck with Naruko appearing on a flagpole swiping the blood off and sheathed it slowly and with a silent.

_Click! _

Gato's head fell off spraying blood everywhere and finally the body dropped with a thud blood pooling around the beheaded corpse. "Never turn your back on someone that can cut your head off in a millisecond." She said coldly before crushing his skull under her boots.

"WAVE IS FREEE!" She roared in triumph getting similar roars of happiness and triumph.

Wave can now finally get back on track maybe be a shinobi village in the future.

* * *

**That was a good chapter as a start.**

**Yes, people a Fem. Raiden kinda surprising not many thought of that well it's their loss my gain (Shinku smirked)**

**That flash of light in the story that appeared through Gato's neck is the sign of the Hayabusa Flying Swallow technique which i can say is way better than an assassination jutsu or neck snapping, i mean it can kill multiple unaware targets depending on the users mastery of the technique Naruko will be able to use this multiple times in succession thanks to learning from Ryu and Joe.**

**Kyuubi-chan will be introduced in the next chapter when Kushina and Team Uzu go back to report to Mito yep that's right Mito Uzumaki is alive and smoking hot as the Rokudaime Uzukage and will be one of Naruko's harem girls.**

**Also that lemon was all in all very hot, i sometimes loath my creative mind sometimes sometimes i think i hang around too many perverted people at school but, what's done is done.**

**I hope to make more better godlike Naruto fics along with some crossovers that were never tried or done.**

**I will try to get God Of Ten Path's updated along with Magus Shinobi where Naruto's sister Menma will be making an appearance and it will piss off a lot of people in Konoha.**

**Now for the reason why i bashed Kiba-teme and Whoreuno-yaro is simple.**

**Reasons for Whoreuno Bashing:**

**1. She is a abusive**

**2. Rude**

**3. Doesn't take being a ninja seriously**

**4. Belittles anyone who proves her wrong**

**5. Is arrogant to think she can get what she wants with having no reason not to have it**

**Finally 6. She is a backstabbing whore!**

**Reasons for Bashing Kiba:**

**1. He's a sexist and i loath those bastards**

**2. He is a horndog that thinks with his dick and not his brain**

**3. He has no morals whatsoever**

**4. If he doesn't get what he wants he would resort to rape or kidnapping a girl he see's as a hot bitch**

**5. He has that alpha male complex and thinks anyone that shows strength leagues above his is a threat**

**6. He thinks all kunoichi are weak and are nothing but, fuck toys and housemaids**

**There those are my reasons for bashing them and i hope you guys encourage me to do worser bashings to these disliked characters Review me plz and Ja ne!**

**Shinku Kami No Arashi**


End file.
